


The Peak

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Avengers, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jaguar F-type R Coupe, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a certain celebrities latest work, I am yet again to be the depraved mind to sexualize it. </p>
<p>Based on Tom Hiddleston's 11 second jaguar prompt, and the fact that the new Jaguar F-type R Coupe is the sexiest car i have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peak

Sitting home with a good book and a hot cup of tea, you hear someone come pounding up the stairs near your flat. A sharp pounding on your door startles you, causing you to jump and slosh hot tea down your front.

 

“Come on open up!” A male voice calls out.

 

“Tom?” Is that you?” Standing from the couch you make your way to the door. Swinging by the kitchen you grab a towel and begin trying to save your shirt.”Whats wrong?” you ask as you undo the deadbolts. Pulling open the door you see him standing there in a dark plaid suit beautifully tailored to his body, As per usual. A 1000 watts smile lighting up his features.

 

“They let me keep it!!!!” He says as he walks in.

 

“Let you keep what? What have you got?” Throwing the dish rag down on the counter you give up on your shirt. Pity, it was your favorite.

 

“Remember when I said I was asked to film a short clip for a commercial?”

 

“Vaguely, yeah.”

 

“Well it was a car commercial.”

 

“Okay, and?”

 

“It was for the new Jaguar F-Type R Coupe.” He was so excited you hardly had the had the heart to tell him you had no idea what he was saying.

 

“Tom, darling. I have no idea what you just said.” Laughing slightly he leans over to kiss you, pressing his lips to yours gently.

 

“Get dressed and come downstairs. I'm going to take you for a ride.” Smiling widely he left you to dress.

 

 

Stepping outside the air was warm and slightly muggy. Looking around you spot tom leaning against a Beautiful red car, the street lamps reflecting off the veneer. Tom stood up and opened the passenger door for you, his jacket slung over one shoulder. He looked incredibly sexy, especially next to this car. You were beginning to see why he was so excited.

 

“They really let you keep this?” You stroke your hand along the interior of the door as he slides into the driver's seat. He tosses his suit jacket to the back

 

“I can't believe it either.” He looks over at you, the light of excitement still dancing behind his eyes. “are you hungry?”

 

“A bit, yeah. We could get something if you want.” He answers with a nod and starts the car.

 

The engine roared to life before settling into a low purr. Shifting in your seat your skirt rides up slightly, exposing more of your leg than originally intended. The soft leather of the seat is like a caress to the bare skin of your thighs, you leave it noticing as toms eyes linger on the soft looking flesh. Licking his lips he tears his eyes away to focus on the road again.

 

“Where did you plan on eating, it is rather late you know.” You inquire as he makes a strange turn. The Jag heads away from the inner city and all its eateries. “where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere special.”

 

“Tom, you know I dislike surprises!”

 

“I promise you will like it. Have you ever been to the peak?”

 

“The peak? no.” Confused you asked, “What's the peak?”

 

“Just wait and you will see.” A smirk lining his lips as he eyed your legs again. This might just be fun after all.

 

The Peak was a cliff Just outside of the city, Following the highway you could get there by turning up a side road. Mercifully it was paved. Pulling the car over Tom shut it off and ran around the front to get your door. Taking his proffered hand you slid out of the low vehicle as gracefully as you can in a skirt.

Not releasing your hand he guides you over to the guardrail, standing behind you he wraps his arms around your middle. You place your hands over his large ones, taking in the sight before you. The large full moon lit the area softly, the stars twinkling above. The soft sounds of wind rustling the leaves and crickets singing their nightly songs, the moment was perfection,

 

Tom pulls your hair away from your neck to press his lips there softly. His grip around your stomach tightens as he pulls you harder against his body, he continues to pepper your neck and shoulder with kisses. One hand stretching long over your hips to press you into him, the other lightly tilting your chin back and up exposing more of your neck to him.

 

“Tom, I thought you said you were hungry.” Sighing you lean your head back against his shoulder, the hand holding your chin trails down your neck to rest at your chest.

 

“I am hungry.” he replies teasingly nipping at your flesh, causing you to moan lightly. His hand cups your breast through the thin material of you shirt. Tom skims the pad of his thumb over your nipple, the hardened nub obvious through the thin material. “But I think I have found something to put a damper on my appetite.“

 

The hand on your hip slides down your thigh to curl long fingers around the hem of your skirt. Pulling the material out of the way his talented hands dance across you, slipping under the fabric of your panties he teases your wet folds. The hand on your breast slides down your torso to slip under the fabric of your shirt. Pushing it up he begins kneading your breast firmly. After a few moments of pleasure he stops the movements of his hands, causing you to grind your hips down onto his fingers seeking the friction you had lost.

 

“What can I do for you darling?” The forefinger and thumb coming together to roll your nipple around before Showing the same treatment to your other breast. He starts massaging you again, focusing on your clit. Keening softly you answer a bit muffled, curling your hands into his shirt behind you. “Sorry pet, I didn't quite catch that.”

 

Moaning as he he sharply pinches your clit, “I want you.” You answer him, your body tensed and ready for your coming release. You tense your muscles, trying to hold it off. You want to come around him, looking at him.

 

“How do you want me?” His voice low, he quickens the the strokes of his fingers against you.

 

“Inside me.” panting, you try and stave off your orgasm a bit longer. “ I want you inside of me.”

 

“Then come for me.” His tone soft, yet commanding. The hand fiddling with your chest moves to wrap around your neck.

 

“I wanna come with you.” Your muscles quiver, its taking all you have to fight his command.

 

He turns your head to look at him. “Do not deny me your sweet cries any longer. I wish you to come against me. Then, and only then, will I allow you to come around me.”

 

The promise of a secondary release, with him inside you sent you over the edge. Crying out into the night you sag against him as he coaxes you to the end.

 

“See pet, how nice that feels?” he pulls his fingers from you, raising them to his lips. You watch as he tastes you, sucking his fingers clean of you. Turning you around he kisses you, darting his tongue out to trace the seem of your lips. You open your mouth to him, let him explore you. You can taste yoursef on his tongue, if anything it makes you hotter. “are you ready for me again?”

 

“Honestly, I'm never not ready for you.” You begin unbuttoning his shirt, Tracing kisses and nips across every inch of skin you expose. On your knees in front of him you undo his trousers with your teeth, something that never fails to fascinate him. Drawing his pants down you realize he isn't wearing anything else. Looking up at him in shock you see him smirking down at you.

 

“I am just full of surprises aren't I?” Laughing softly you pull out his length. Stroking up and down firmly you again marvel at the feel of him. So heavy and thick in your hand, but warm and soft. Like satin wrapped around steel, you flick your tongue out to catch the bead of pre-come at the tip. He leans back against the Jag, his hands pressed to the hood as you take him into your mouth. Closing your lips around him you pull back sucking tightly before loosening at going back down. One hand brace on him the other cupping his balls, massaging them lightly. From his rather loud moan you assume he likes this new tactic. Too soon he is pulling you to stand, He swaps places with you. He removes your shirt and has you lay against the jag. Chest pressed to the now cool metal, The red against your skin like the wrapper of a particularly delicious candy.

 

“I knew I was going to fuck you pressed against the hood of this car the moment they told me I got to keep it.” Moaning against the car the heat of your breathe fogging against it slightly. You hear the tell tale sound of a condom being opened, reaching back under your skirt he tears down your underwear. Those long fingers again massaging your entrance.

 

“I truly do hope you enjoy this as much as I will.” lining up with you he pushes in to the hilt in one long slow stroke. Your hand flies up to press against the hood, his nails digging into the flesh of your rear. Tom kneads the damaged flesh as he pulls out slowly before sliding back in with practiced ease. Your moans and pleading for him to take you faster, harder, go unnoticed. He continues the torturous pace until you think your going to pace out.

 

“Tom please, I'm begging you. I can't take it much longer.” A sharp smack to your ass as your words silenced and you moaning again, but at least he shows mercy and picks up his pace. One of his hands reaches out to grab your hair and pulls back gently, enough to make you arch into the car allowing him to fuck you at a new, better angle. “Oh God yes! Fuck!” He picked up his pace to near brutal now as he repeatedly rubbed against your G-spot.

 

“Come for me pet, I want to feel your walls close around me. I want to feel your body come undone for me. To hear your screams echo off these cliffs.” driving into you a few more times You feel your body start to implode. Pressing your forehead to the cool metal you scream as you come almost violently around him. “Yes, that's it love. Come for me. Come for me and me alone.” Your screams muffle his own cries to your ears as he comes inside you. You feel him twitch inside you, hear his pulse race as he thrust a few more times. Fucking you through his high. Pulling free from you he tosses the abused condom away, before closing up his abused trousers. You lift yourself from the hood to turn and see that the sun has begun to rise. Righting your clothing a bit you look to Tom, to see him watching you.

 

“What?” You ask doing a cursory glance of your appearance. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing bad.” He replies. A bit dazed as he continues buttoning then tucking his shirt.

 

“Then tell me.”

 

“It's just that, compared to you. That beautiful cherry red Jaguar is nothing. This sunrise, is nothing. You my dear, are perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
